A Borboleta Azul
by Iza Amai
Summary: Às vezes uma pessoa é tão parte de nós mesmos que nem percebemos o quanto ela significa. Então é preciso que aconteça algo mágico para enxergarmos o que se esconde por trás da amizade, pois ela é o amor colhido da fonte mais pura. HHr Dia dos Namorados


**A Borboleta Azul**

**Autora:** Iza Amai

_**Beta Reader: **_Karla Malfoy

**Pares**: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

**Censura:** livre

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia.

**Spoilers**: Dos seis livros.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens pertencem a JKR, minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores.

**Resumo da Fic:** Às vezes uma pessoa é tão parte de nós mesmos que nem percebemos o quanto ela significa. Então é preciso que aconteça algo mágico para enxergarmos o que se esconde por trás da amizade, pois ela é o amor colhido da fonte mais pura.

**Dedicatória:** As pessoas que entram em nossas vidas são dádivas que chegam para nos ensinar e nos fazer crescer como seres humanos. Mas, algumas pessoas são mais preciosas que outras. Márcia, você sempre foi como uma irmã. Obrigada por fazer parte da minha família espiritual. Esta fic é pra você e pra todas as pessoas que acreditam no amor, que não deve nunca ser confundido com paixão. Pois a paixão passa, já o amor é para sempre, mesmo que haja tempestades...

**A Borboleta Azul**

Faltavam duas horas para o casamento do primogênito dos Weasley. Molly não parava de chorar desde o dia anterior, e Arthur dizia ao filho e à futura nora para relevarem, que aquilo era coisa de mãe. Os gêmeos, junto com Ginny e Rony, ficaram encarregados de enfeitarem a casa para a cerimônia. E tiveram uma preciosa ajuda de Luna Lovegood. Se não fosse pela ajuda da colega de série a pobre Ginny teria pirado com os absurdos que os gêmeos, com o apoio de Rony, queriam colocar de enfeite pela sala (como imobilizar o prestativo Dobby e colocá-lo sobre a lareira, "vestido" de Vênus, saindo da concha e tudo o mais). Hermione e Harry tinham ficado encarregados de prepararem as mesas do jardim, onde a senhora Weasley serviria o jantar, após a cerimônia.

Agora os dois amigos estavam embrulhando os presentes que dariam aos noivos. Já tinham se vestido para o casamento e o quintal dos Weasley estava pronto para receber os convidados, que chegariam em breve. Harry e Hermione estavam em torno de um amontoado de papéis coloridos e a moça parecia extremamente ansiosa.

- Nossa! Dia de casamento é um sufoco, não é? – perguntou a Harry, mas seus olhos não se desviavam do embrulho que ajeitava com capricho.

- É! – respondeu o rapaz, se sentindo meio desconfortável naquelas vestes de gala. – Acho que nos vestimos cedo demais, Mione.

- Ah, Harry, não reclama! Você está lindo! E foi a senhora Weasley que nos pediu, para o caso de algum convidado chegar adiantado. Assim estaremos prontos para recebê-lo. As garotas vão ficar babando em você, como sempre. – Hermione sorriu distraída, olhando para seu presente, sem notar que seu comentário sobre Harry o deixara muito sem jeito – Agora só falta o toque final. – e começou a procurar algo no meio dos papéis. Logo havia papéis voando para todo lado.

Harry ficou olhando a amiga por um tempo, tentando atinar para o motivo daquela bagunça com os papéis, mas principalmente tentando entender aquele calor que se espalhava por seu corpo. Será que ele nunca iria se acostumar com os elogios de Hermione? Ela era sempre tão direta e era tão bom quando ela fazia aquilo! Mas, então por que ele sempre se desconcertava como se o mundo ficasse quente demais de uma hora para outra? Afinal era Hermione, sua melhor amiga e as pessoas não ficam sem jeito com elogios de amigos. Ficavam?

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, saindo de seus pensamentos vagos, ao perceber que o desespero nos movimentos da amiga aumentava.

- Não está aqui, Harry!

- O quê está procurando?

- A fita para enfeitar o presente... mas, como pode? Eu trouxe pra cá... ou será que deixei no quarto da Ginny?

- Se for uma fita azul, que faz um barulhinho, acho que...

- Que o quê? – perguntou quase agarrando Harry pela gola.

- Eu, bem, eu vi o Bichento brincando com ela mais cedo, quando estávamos arrumando as mesas. Depois não vi mais...

- Por que não me disse?! – os olhos da moça estavam quase marejando.

- Calma, Hermione, basta arrumar outra. Eu ajudo você a...

Em total desalento, a moça se sentou na cadeira.

- Você não entende, Harry – interrompeu – Aquela fita era mágica, custei muito pra consegui-la de uma vendedora descendente de veelas. Ela faz barulho de sininhos quando é tocada...

Ele não gostava de ver Hermione chateada, só não entendia aquela angústia por apenas uma fita.

- Mas pra quê tudo isso? É só um embrulho...

- Harry, aprenda uma coisa, quando fazemos um embrulho bem feito, mostramos à pessoa que recebe o presente o quanto nos dedicamos a ela, que gastamos tempo apenas para agradar seus olhos. O embrulho é a cara de quem dá o presente, é o reflexo de nossos sentimentos.

Nesse momento Harry olhou para seu presente. Uma grande caixa embrulhada com um papel amarelo, colada com um grude melequento, que ainda não havia secado, e amarrada com um barbante. Tinha achado que fizera um bom trabalho, mas depois do discurso de Hermione pensou que sua cara não era tão... rústica? Sem contar que as pontas do papel se desprendiam muito rebeldes do lugar onde tinham sido coladas, dando um ar desgrenhado ao presente.

Tinha travado uma terrível batalha com papéis, grude e barbante para conseguir aquilo. Hermione o tinha observado com olhares furtivos e um leve e discreto sorriso durante o sofrido processo. Mas ela nada havia dito, provavelmente para não deprimi-lo. Olhou então para a delicada caixinha que a amiga havia embrulhado. Era linda, envolta por um papel azul escuro pontilhada de prata. Parecia o céu noturno, coberto por estrelas cintilantes.

- Seu embrulho tá perfeito, Hermione – disse frustrado consigo mesmo. – Aliás, como tudo que você faz. Não precisa de mais nada nele.

A moça sentiu uma agradável emoção ao ouvir o elogio do amigo. Ele elogiava sem perceber que estava elogiando. Só ele mesmo!

- Ah, Harry, não é para tanto! – disse, modesta – Além do mais é um presente de casamento e toda noiva merece receber embrulhos lindos e românticos... mesmo que esta noiva seja a Fleur. Mas agora... – suspirou insatisfeita e olhou feio para Bichento, que completamente alheio ao transtorno que sua traquinagem causara à dona, saltitava feliz por entre o amontoado de papeis de presente caídos pelo chão, em torno da mesa –... Não tenho mais o toque final do...

Mas a frase não foi concluída, pois os olhos de Hermione captaram algo magnificamente belo pairando sobre um arbusto próximo, provavelmente à procura de flores, que não encontraria por ali. Logo, uma idéia brilhante veio-lhe à mente.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Hermione. A Fleur não vai...

- Encontrei! – gritou, agitando-se, interrompendo a tentativa de consolo do amigo.

- A fita? – perguntou o rapaz, olhando para Bichento, que se assustara tanto com o grito de Hermione que se enfiara embaixo dos papéis e só exibia um par de olhos muito grandes sob um papel-seda verde limão.

- Algo muito melhor, olhe! – e apontou para o arbusto retorcido. Então Harry viu o que encantara os olhos da amiga. Era uma enorme e magnífica borboleta azul. Suas asas tilintavam com pequenas fagulhas prateadas, exibindo lindos nuances de uma azul celestial. Combinava perfeitamente com o embrulho de Hermione.

- Vai matar a borboleta? – perguntou incrédulo, se lembrando adversamente que Hermione era a defensora das criaturas desprotegidas.

- Claro que não! Ora, francamente, Harry – disse ofendida – só paralisá-la por algumas horas. Aí, então, quando a noiva tocar em suas asas brilhantes, a borboleta desperta e voa livre novamente, soltando fagulhas pelo ar. Vai ser lindo!!

- É, vai ser mesmo... – concordou hesitante, imaginando uma cena em que uma Fleur, completamente encantada com a beleza da borboleta, brindava a todos com um sorriso sedutor, daqueles que só uma descendente de veela pode ter então todos os homens da festa caíam apaixonados aos pés da moça, tentando roubá-la de Gui, que saía no braço com seus próprios convidados. No fim, todo mundo ia parar no St. Mungus e a senhora Weasley serviria salgadinhos na recepção do hospital –... Mas, Hermione, tem certeza de que é realmente uma boa idéia?

- Vou pegá-la – disse, indiferente à imaginação fértil do amigo. E enfiou a mão no cós do vestido à procura de sua varinha. Mas ela não estava lá. Vasculhou os papéis da mesa. Também não estava. Abaixou-se, sacudindo cada um dos papéis no chão, e nada. – Ah, não! Deixei no quarto da Ginny. Não dá tempo de ir buscar... Harry, você, peque aquela borboleta!

- Eu? Mas...

- Anda logo antes que ela escape – disse mandona, mas também havia súplica em sua voz.

- Ta! – disse o rapaz se levantando rápido demais e pisando no rabo de Bichento que ainda estava embaixo da mesa. O que aconteceu depois disso foi um desastre total. Harry se assustou com o berro do gato e perdeu o equilíbrio, trombando na mesa com a qual se esparramou pelo chão. Mesa de pernas para o ar e Harry estatelado na grama, com os óculos voando a meio metro. Bichento se enfiou para o meio dos arbustos e a linda borboleta saiu desembestada, fugindo para o mais longe possível daqueles malucos.

- Não, NÃO!! – exclamou Hermione infeliz, batendo o pé no chão, sem saber se socorria Harry do meio dos papéis ou se corria atrás da borboleta. Preferiu a primeira opção – Lá se foi meu enfeite... – disse, soprando a poeira dos óculos de Harry e estendendo-o a ele.

Harry se levantou sem jeito, ajudado pelas mãos da moça. Aquele olhar de desalento de Hermione o deixava arrasado.

- Ainda não acabou – disse com determinação – Vamos atrás dela!

- O quê? – Hermione parecia não acreditar na disposição do amigo.

- Vamos capturar o seu "toque final" – disse, enfim, com um sorriso adorável iluminando seu rosto sujo de terra.

- Sim! – concordou uma Hermione contentíssima, abanando a sujeirinha na face do amigo, de uma forma bastante displicente.

* * *

E os dois saíram numa correria desenfreada pelo campo, atrás da borboleta azul. 

- Ela está se distanciando! – disse Hermione, ofegando, após alguns minutos de corrida.

- Então corre mais rápido! – Harry também ofegava.

- Estou tentando... Mas esse vestido...

Os dos já tinham saído dos limites da propriedade e entravam agora num bosque próximo.

- Vamos perdê-la, Harry!

- Não, não vamos! – e puxando a mão de Hermione, Harry obrigou a moça a correr até seu limite, arrastando-a.

Desviando de troncos e raízes os dois amigos, sem perceber, se enfiavam mais e mais para dentro do bosque, perseguindo a linda borboleta. Mas, enfim, para desgosto de ambos, a borboleta voou por sobre um lago cristalino, indo se perder na outra margem, desaparecendo do alcance de suas vistas, no meio das árvores. Eles pararam de chofre e se olharam frustrados. Então, completamente exaustos, se jogaram no chão, de barriga para o ar. Esquecendo-se completamente que usavam roupas de festa.

Durante um tempo, tudo o que se ouvia dentro da mata era a respiração acelerada dos dois jovens, que lentamente foi retomando o compasso.

Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Me desculpe, Mione, estraguei seus planos – disse com os olhos no teto formado pelas copas das árvores, por onde raios preguiçosos de sol se infiltravam graciosamente – Eu sou mesmo um desastrado! – concluiu com pesar.

- Não é não! – a voz de Hermione estava muito serena.

Harry se virou para a amiga, impelido por aquele timbre de voz extremamente agradável, e percebeu que ela o olhava de uma forma muito doce.

- Mas eu não consegui pegar a borboleta pra você...

- Mas me trouxe em um lugar lindo! Vê? Estamos rodeados de flores, e nem é primavera.

Então Harry olhou à sua volta. Estavam no meio de incontáveis espécimes de flores. Por que não as tinha notado antes? A árvore sob a qual estavam deitados derramava sobre eles uma chuva de pétalas rosadas, que o vento gentilmente desprendia dos galhos. E havia flores nos cabelos de Hermione...

- Entramos no paraíso, Harry? – a moça parecia um pouco enlevada pela beleza da paisagem e pelas flores que enfeitavam seu colo, dando um toque encantador ao seu vestido de um lilás muito suave. Hermione ergueu a mão em direção a Harry e apanhou uma flor sobre o peito do amigo ainda deitado. Então começou a sorrir com gosto.

- Olha só pra nós! Estamos descabelados. E eu tinha levado tanto tempo para ajeitar isso – puxou um cacho de seus cabelos rebeldes, mas não parecia chateada. – Devem estar horríveis agora.

Mas Harry não achou que estavam. Naquele momento lhe pareceu que os cabelos de Hermione eram a coisa mais linda do mundo. Que os olhos dela eram encantadores, que sua boca era perfeita e seu sorriso o mais luminoso raio de sol...

- Eu adoro seus cabelos, Mione, seu sorriso, o som da sua voz... eu adoro tudo em você...

Hermione ficou muda, sem entender, enquanto Harry se aproximava devagar e afastava uma mecha de cabelos que cobria parcialmente seus olhos. Pareciam enfeitiçados... Estavam muito próximos agora. Harry recostou sua testa na da amiga e fechou os olhos. Então começou a deslizar sua face na de Hermione, sentindo a textura suave de sua pele feminina. A moça também fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele carinho inesperado. O que estava acontecendo com eles?

* * *

-Uma borboleta? – perguntou Ginny, com uma ruga na testa, observando a mãe, que mesmo arrumada para o casamento ainda dava os últimos retoques nas bandejas dispostas sobre a mesa da cozinha – Que história é essa, mãe? 

- Sua avó que me contou, filhinha, quando eu era mocinha como você. Ela dizia que só havia descoberto o amor que sentia por seu avô no dia do casamento, quando encontraram a Borboleta Azul. Antes disso ela achava que estava se casando somente para agradar a família e que seu avô era um idiota – Molly suspirou profundamente, com um olhar perdido, de onde quase se podiam ver corações brotando – Sempre me lembro dessa romântica história em dias de casamento – e logo os olhos da senhora Weasley estavam marejando novamente.

- Então essa tal Borboleta Azul aparece nos casamentos... – a moça ruiva parecia bastante interessada no assunto -... Mas para quê, exatamente?

- Para mostrar aos noivos seus reais sentimentos ou para despertar algum outro casal distraído que a tenha atraído com seu amor oculto.

- E como ela faz isso? – Ginny puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mãe.

- Leva os dois para um paraíso secreto. Uma ilusão que agrade o coração do casal. E ali ela mostra a cada um a verdadeira face do companheiro, aquela face que o outro guarda no coração e talvez nunca tenha parado pra pensar nela. Com o despertar do amor das almas eles não serão capazes de resistir e se entregarão. Mas, veja bem, só através do amor mais puro a borboleta poderá conduzi-los a este paraíso imaginário. Já que ele é criado somente para as mentes cúmplices daqueles que foram predestinados pela Força Maior do Universo.

A moça ruiva tinha os olhos brilhantes e por um instante se esqueceu de que falava com sua mãe. Olhou esperançosa pela janela, que mostrava um céu limpo e claro.

- Essa borboleta... Eu queria encontrá-la junto com o... – mas Ginny não completou a frase, pois dentro de seu coração ela sabia que nenhuma borboleta mágica seria capaz de mostrar a Harry um sentimento que de fato ele não possuía. Paixão não era amor...

* * *

As mãos dos dois jovens estavam entrelaçadas e seus olhos fechados. A imagem de Rony tentava despertar Hermione daquele enlevo, mas o rosto do ruivo ia desaparecendo lentamente em uma neblina, afastando-se de sua consciência. A única coisa em que a moça conseguia pensar com clareza é que estava sendo acariciada por seu melhor amigo. Harry Potter. Aquele menino que conhecera aos onze anos de idade, dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele, com quem vivera incontáveis aventuras, com quem dividira dias ensolarados e momentos tempestuosos. Lembrava de Harry em sua Nimbus 2000, voando como o vento atrás de um Pomo Dourado. Via-o na Sala Precisa instruindo um grupo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na Floresta Proibida protegendo-a de Grope e dos centauros, e no Ministério da Magia lutando, aos quinze anos de idade, como um adulto. 

Lembrava-se de seu amigo enfrentando um Rabo Córneo Húngaro com grande valentia no Torneio Tribruxo e sentindo sozinho toda a dor de assistir o retorno de Voldemort e a perda de Cedrico. Sempre discreto, encarando todas as dificuldades sem deixar de ser bom, sem se revoltar com a vida que lhe fora imposta quando ainda era apenas um bebê. Era Harry, o menino órfão de incríveis olhos verdes, olhos gentis por trás de uma lente. E o sorriso... aquele sorriso incomparável, cheio de inocência e simplicidade, que guardava um coração como ela jamais encontraria na vida. Puro e pleno dos maiores sentimentos. Tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo.

Harry estava com os sentidos embaralhados. O que estava fazendo acariciando Hermione daquele jeito? Era Hermione, sua amiga de infância, a menina inteligente e leal, a quem ele confiaria a própria vida quantas vezes fosse preciso. Mas não era só isso. Ela era aquela garota que sempre cuidava dele, que o trazia para a realidade necessária quando ele tentava uma fuga insana de suas responsabilidades inevitáveis. No meio de tantos outros amigos ELA era a sua sanidade. Mas quem eram os outros amigos? Agora não conseguia retê-los em sua mente. Nem as diversões com Rony, nem os beijos de Ginny...

Quem estava ali era Hermione, a menina dos livros, o lindo par de Victor Krum no Baile de Inverno, aquela amiga incomparável que preparou a poção de murtisco para aliviar a dor que os castigos de Umbridge lhe causavam. A garota que sofrera em silêncio a hostilidade de muitos, quando Rita Skeeter inventou o suposto romance entre os dois. Hermione nunca havia reclamado dos suplícios que passara por ser amiga do "Menino que Sobreviveu". A que sempre esteve junto dele, o tornando forte e fazendo com que ele fosse Harry Potter.

Ela era única. E estava ali, tão próxima, tão entregue... tinha um cheiro tão bom. Queria senti-la mais. Precisava de Hermione como precisava de ar.

Quando Hermione sentiu os braços de Harry a enlaçarem pensou que aquilo devia ser um sonho absurdo, completamente absurdo. "Harry é meu amigo e é tão tímido...", pensava, "... o que está havendo com ele?". Mas seus braços, sem que ela os controlasse ou quisesse controlar, enlaçaram o pescoço do amigo, que agora se curvava sobre ela, cada vez mais perto, "Por que estamos agindo assim?". Mas sua mente não encontrava resposta.

- Hermione... – a voz de Harry sussurrando rouco em seu ouvido era um pedido, mais que isso, era uma súplica. Hermione abriu os olhos e se deparou com aquele par de esmeraldas tão familiares, mas que agora exibia uma chama desconhecida, ardente –... Preciso de você...

E ela não esperou que ele dissesse mais nada, apenas pressionou suavemente seus lábios nos dele. E era tão absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo...

Ao receber a permissão da amiga, Harry sentiu seu corpo se aquecer como se ele fosse o próprio Sol. Então tomou os lábios de Hermione em um beijo ávido, apaixonado, que lhe provocava uma emoção nova, como nunca havia experimentado. Uma emoção que ia além do corpo e do desejo...

Não havia timidez nem medo da rejeição, porque ele estava beijando Hermione, a sua Hermione.

Aquele contato pareceu durar a eternidade, enquanto eles se perdiam um no outro, em um mundo só deles. Felizes por fazer o outro suspirar de contentamento. E parecia haver música em torno deles, dentro deles... Dar prazer era ainda melhor que recebê-lo.

Quando, enfim, finalizaram aquela carícia inigualável os dois abriram os olhos ainda com as respirações aceleradas. E então viram a graciosa borboleta azul voar entre eles, desprendendo pequenos fragmentos de luz, como se estivesse a derramar sobre seus corpos um mágico pó de estrelas. Neste momento, diante de seus olhos, a borboleta foi tornando-se transparente até desaparecer por completo. Harry e Hermione se olharam confusos e pareceram despertar de um sonho. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o lado com as faces queimando. Harry, ao perceber que ainda estava com a amiga nos braços, afastou-se constrangido, como se tocá-la daquela forma fosse um desrespeito de sua parte. Ficaram em silêncio. Quem teria coragem de falar algo primeiro?

- Até que enfim encontrei vocês – a voz de Tonks ecoou pela mata – Eu estava no quarto ajudando Fleur a colocar a grinalda, quando vi vocês pela janela. Vinham numa correria sem freios para dentro do booooosque – a bruxa tropeçou em uma raiz – Opa! – Ela se levantou rapidamente. - Fiquei preocupada e saí discretamente para não alarmar ninguém, caso não fosse nada grave. Mas fala ai, gente! O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Tonks falava sem nada perceber do desconserto de Harry e Hermione, sentados no chão. A mente dos dois ainda estava em uma única lembrança, o momento em que seus lábios se tocavam.

- Ei, estão me ouvindo? – insistiu Tonks, percebendo, enfim, a estranheza dos dois jovens amigos.

- A borboleta... – disse Harry, meio sem noção – Viemos atrás da borboleta...

- Mas ela sumiu... – completou Hermione, não menos sem noção – assim como as flores...

Tonks olhou de um para o outro, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Borboleta, flores...? Por Merlim! Não me digam que beberam Whisky de Fogo às escondidas de Molly? – a bruxa de cabelos rosa-chiclete balançou a cabeça em negativa – A senhora Weasley vai ter uma síncope, já que trata vocês dois como filhos e eternas crianças. E olha só a roupa de vocês! Deixe-me dar um jeito nisso! Vocês são como membros da família Weasley e não podem receber os convidados desse jeito.

Voltaram para A Toca. E Hermione e Harry não trocaram uma só palavra durante a cerimônia, mas seus olhos constantemente se cruzavam sem conseguir, no entanto, se fixarem um no outro por mais que três segundos.

O entardecer coloria o céu de um lilás tênue, em que já se via a sombra transparente de algumas estrelas e o contorno suave de uma lua quase cheia, despontando no recorte das montanhas distantes. Os noivos estavam tão felizes que contagiavam a todos com sua alegria de recém-casados. Molly não chorava mais e agora enchia a nora de conselhos, ensinando a Fleur, pela milésima vez, tudo de que Gui mais gostava roupa, comida, música... Luna parecia distraída brincando com um cata-vento que o senhor Weasley aprendera a fazer observando algum trouxa. Mas de vez em quando seus olhos grandes se desviavam para procurar por Rony. Olhar que o rapaz não notava, tão ocupado que estava em tentar convencer Hermione a dançar com ele.

- E por que você não quer dançar? – perguntou aborrecido, observando Lupin e Tonks girarem desengonçados pela sala, junto com seus pais e os noivos, ao som de um piano e outros instrumentos enfeitiçados, que tocavam sozinhos – Não podemos ser piores que a Tonks e o professor... Olha, eu também não gosto disso, mas... é festa Hermione, talvez a nossa última...

- Já disse que não quero, Ron – eles estavam sentados em uma velha poltrona, enfeitada com xales coloridos – Não insista!

Rony cruzou os braços e amarrou a cara para a amiga.

- Aos dezessete anos você tá parecendo uma tia velha! – mas o rapaz não manteve sua postura por muito tempo e olhou para Hermione com o canto do olho, criando coragem para entrar em um assunto delicado – Pensei que... que houvesse algo entre nós... Sabe, toda aquela tensão no último ano, meu namoro frustrado e você sempre sozinha, esperando... acreditei que havia algo...

O coração de Hermione se apertou. Rony era alguém muito importante para ela. Ele estava certo, sempre houve uma certa eletricidade entre eles. Mas como explicar ao amigo que de uma hora para outra aquilo se tornara tão sem sentido? Nem ela sabia explicar. Sentira ciúmes de Rony por tanto tempo, esperara por ele tanto tempo e agora não havia mais nada além da lembrança divertida de que fora apenas arroubos da juventude. Então, por quem ela havia esperado durante toda a sua adolescência, num tempo em que o amor desabrocha feito flores primaveris?

Sem que pudesse controlar, seus olhos se desviaram para Harry mais uma vez. Ele estava próximo à janela, conversando com Ginny. A moça o brindava com um sorriso contagiante e à Hermione pareceu que eles ainda eram namorados. Sabia que não eram, mas sentiu um estranho desânimo ao pensar nisso. Sempre achou que Ginny era a garota certa para Harry. Ela, tão alegre e impetuosa, além de bonita, era o arco-íris que o amigo precisava em seu mundo tão cheio de tempestades. Por que agora ver os dois juntos lhe causava tanta melancolia?

- Eu também acreditei... – respondeu evasivamente ao rapaz a seu lado, que agora a observava com ansiedade.

- O que aconteceu, então? – a voz de Rony era grave, mas tinha um quê de tristeza.

- Eu não sei, Ron. Realmente não sei – Hermione olhou para o amigo com carinho. Ele seria sempre muito importante – Nós nos enganamos, eu acho... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Seremos amigos, pra sempre... se você quiser.

Rony a encarou por um tempo, apreciando aquele rosto tão familiar, sem o qual não imaginava sua vida. Era como se Hermione fizesse parte de sua família, como uma... irmã? Ele sorriu. Claro que seriam amigos para a vida toda. Selaram aquela amizade no dia em que se conheceram. Era coisa do destino. Imutável.

- Não tenha dúvidas, Mione! – pegou na mão da amiga – Haja o que houver continuaremos sendo amigos. Eu não seria louco de perder a amizade de alguém como você. Quem vai me ajudar com os feitiços que eu não souber fazer se você não estiver por perto?

Hermione sorriu feliz e abraçou seu querido amigo Rony.

Uma das incógnitas do seu coração estava resolvida.

* * *

Harry não conseguia prestar atenção ao que Ginny falava. Seus olhos estavam no outro canto da sala, sobre uma poltrona coberta de xales. O agradável perfume floral que a ex-namorada usava o estava sufocando naquele momento. Seus sentidos buscavam um outro perfume, um aroma suave de ramos molhados de chuva. O cheiro de Hermione. Mas ela estava lá, abraçando Rony, sorrindo felizes. Harry suspirou. Aquilo era de se esperar. Afinal, sempre houve algo a mais entre aqueles dois. Mas se ele sabia disso, por que então ver os dois abraçados lhe causava aquela tristeza profunda? Eram seus melhores amigos e vê-los, enfim, se acertarem devia lhe trazer grande satisfação e não aquela angústia, aquela dor incômoda no peito. 

Ter beijado Hermione ainda era algo meio insólito para ele. Mas mesmo assim tinha sido a sua emoção mais intensa, a mais inesquecível. Eles haviam crescido e mal se deram conta disso. Ao lado de Rony, Hermione teria uma vida tranqüila, enquanto que ele, Harry, não tinha nenhuma paz a oferecer. Provavelmente ele nem chegaria a ver o casamento dos amigos. A este pensamento sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Queria ver Hermione vestida de noiva, mas não era Rony que ele via a esperando no altar...

Logo outros casais se espalharam pela sala, entregando-se ao agradável som dos instrumentos encantados. Ginny, ao ver que Harry estava aéreo, sem prestar atenção em sequer uma palavra sua, acabou por aceitar dançar com um jovem bruxo, recém formado, primo de Fleur, que, como ela, tinha os cabelos muito claros. Em poucos minutos os dois já estavam rodopiando graciosamente pelo salão, sorrindo como velhos conhecidos.

Rony, a um toque de Hermione, percebera que Luna estava sozinha a um canto da sala. Então o rapaz se aproximou e a convidou para dançar.

- Quer mesmo dançar comigo? – perguntou a moça loira, ligeiramente surpresa.

- E por que não? – Rony ainda estendia a mão para ela – A menos que tenha medo de eu pisar no seu pé. E existe realmente essa possibilidade...

- Não é isso. É que os paravitos africanos podem tentar nos impedir...

- Paravitos? E o que eles fazem?... – perguntou distraindo-se, já se sentando ao lado da moça, com grande interesse.

Hermione, recostada próximo à escada, tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sabia que Luna gostava de seu amigo e também sabia que Rony tinha um certo encantamento pela moça excêntrica que se tornara muito querida por todos. Formavam um casal diferente, mas muito agradável de se olhar e de se ter por perto. Ela nem notava que Harry olhava o mesmo casal com um sorriso de alívio no rosto.

Hermione estava tão distraída que se assustou ao sentir alguém segurando sua mão, firme e delicadamente, puxando-a para um canto atrás da escada. Ela, sem entender direito, piscou algumas vezes até ver quem segurava tão carinhosamente a sua mão. E aquele suave movimento dos cílios, aumentava o encantamento do rapaz que a segurava.

- Harry...? – disse, ao perceber quem era.

- Vem comigo – disse simplesmente, e puxou a amiga para fora da casa, para o jardim dos fundos, onde não havia pessoas nem luzes artificiais.

Lá fora o tempo estava agradável. A noite de verão brilhava como cristal. E Hermione, ainda segurando as mãos do amigo, se lembrou, inspirada pela beleza da noite, de um pequeno poema que lera em um livro de seu pai.

- "As estrelas brilham no céu, e a brisa da noite sopra suavemente entre os ramos: sonhe, cante e suspire..." (1).

Harry parou e a olhou com carinho. Havia no rosto dele aquele sorriso que tanto encantava Hermione, um misto de inocência e sedução.

- É um poema que li – disse a moça, com um olhar tímido.

- Então, como pede o poema, cante pra mim... Hermione – ele acariciou a mão entre a sua – Quero guardar esse dia, essa noite, como a maior de minhas inspirações.

Os olhos da moça se entristeceram. Todos na casa tinham prometido que ao menos naqueles preciosos momentos, no clima do casamento, não pensariam no destino sombrio que aguardava a todos, principalmente a Harry. Havia ignorado quando Rony, a pouco, fizera alusão ao inicio do fim, mas Harry ela não poderia ignorar.

Hermione não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Mas o toque do amigo em seu rosto fez com que ela o olhasse novamente.

- Quero seu sorriso, não esse olhar perdido. Ainda temos essa noite para esquecer o que virá. Então, realiza esse desejo... é um pedido do seu amigo Harry, com todo o significado que nossos sentimentos possam ter. Canta pra mim? – perguntou, instigando, com um olhar quase infantil.

- Mas Harry, eu não...

- Cante qualquer coisa, quero apenas guardar a sua voz na minha memória mais profunda, como vou guardar o seu beijo... Já te ouvi cantar antes, mas nunca para mim...

Hermione mordeu o lábio, como sempre fazia quando estava constrangida. Ele se lembraria do beijo... assim como ela. Sabia que aquele pedido de Harry era como o bálsamo que um guerreiro precisa nas horas da dor. Então ela fechou os olhos, deixando que a música harmoniosa, vinda do interior da casa, se misturasse a seus sentimentos. Harry se afastou, recostando-se em um pilar, apreciando aquele momento único. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, enquanto a luz prateada da lua contornava-lhe as formas delicadas. À mente da moça vieram palavras ditadas por seu coração, nascidas apenas para acalentar Harry. Palavras que desprenderam de seus lábios como o sopro do vento...

"_Em algum lugar existe um mundo perfeito,_

_Um paraíso,_

_onde nenhum coração é magoado_

_porque todos cuidam um do outro._

_Lá não há dor, nem medo, nem separação..._

_**Mas enquanto o paraíso não vem**_

_**Estenda-me os seus braços,**_

_**E quando todas as luzes te faltarem**_

_**Eu estarei segurando a sua mão.**_

_Lá, crianças brincam livres em seus jardins,_

_Casais guardam o amor até o último sopro de vida,_

_Idosos passeiam pelas praças de mãos dadas_

_E as famílias são como pedaços de um mesmo coração_

_**Mas se acaso a dor for maior**_

_**E sentir o paraíso distante de você, **_

_**Chama-me com seus olhos, apenas**_

_**Eu recostarei sua face junto ao meu peito**_

_**E te deixarei dormir...**_

_Lá, os amigos permanecem juntos..._

_Caminham juntos, _

_Construindo um futuro iluminado... para todos._

_E o amanhecer é um presente a cada dia_

_**Mas no fim, se por algum motivo**_

_**Não encontrar o caminho do paraíso**_

_**Diga apenas que me quer por perto**_

_**E eu o procurarei junto com você**_

_**Mesmo que nossa busca seja eterna.**_

_Existe um mundo perfeito..._

_Um paraíso... dentro de nós... (2)_

Aquilo era mais do que Harry esperava ouvir. Seu coração batia em descompasso, suas mãos tremiam levemente, assim como as de Hermione, que repousavam sobre o peito. A moça abriu os olhos, como se saísse de um devaneio, percebendo naquele instante a emoção refulgindo no rosto do amigo. Ele era um homem agora, consciente de seus deveres, mas também de seus sentimentos e seus verdadeiros sonhos. Ela percebia isso em seus olhos, como sempre percebera tudo nele.

Harry se aproximou devagar, como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse desfazer aquele instante mágico. Segurou a ponta dos dedos de Hermione, e em seus olhos se via tantas estrelas. Ele sabia que não havia tempo para romances, pois aquele era seu último momento de luz. Partiria para iniciar a batalha inevitável contra o exército do mal. Mas nunca se sentira tão forte e tão certo de que tudo terminaria bem, de que teria ainda um futuro... junto com ela. Porque ela estaria com ele em qualquer que fosse o caminho!

- É para sempre, não é, Hermione? – sussurrou.

E o luar, banhando seus rostos de luz prateada, dava-lhes uma imagem encantadora. Como se fossem anjos convocados para descerem à terra para a luta, mas levando consigo o desejo ardente de voltarem para o lar celestial, na espera do reencontro.

- Assim como eu, Harry, você sabe a resposta. Sempre soubemos. Só precisávamos crescer para aceitá-la ou compreendê-la como ela realmente é.

Harry acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos de Hermione que se derramava sobre o ombro da moça. E fechou brevemente os olhos com o delicado contato, assim como ela.

- Então... eu prometo... – disse ele, e em suas palavras havia um toque de eternidade.

Hermione sorriu suave, sentindo os olhos, ainda fechados, umedecerem.

- Eu prometo... – repetiu as palavras do amigo, com sua voz se confundindo ao som etéreo da música que ainda tocava serena, flutuando no céu de verão. Suas mãos entrelaçadas, assim como suas almas... Uma aliança invisível.

Naquele momento consagravam um sentimento eterno. Numa cerimônia silenciosa, entre eles e o Universo.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram suaves e se perderam nos da amiga, que já o olhava fascinada. Ela tinha os olhos tão doces, tão cheios de sentimento... Não haveria romance, mas Harry sabia que se tudo se desmoronasse ao seu redor bastaria olhar novamente para aqueles olhos, estrelas em um céu escuro. Porque dentro deles estava o seu Paraíso...

* * *

"Para o amor verdadeiro não há o **FIM**, apenas mais um tempo de espera". 

(1) Fragmento adaptado de uma poesia de George Sand.

No original:

_Les étoiles s'allument au ciel, et lá brise du soir erre_

_Doucement parmi les fleurs : rêvez, chatez et suspirez._

( 2) Ao som do instrumental "Nel tu silenzio".

**Nota da Beta: ( chora de emoção) **O Harry não é a coisa mais tonta, fofa e linda do mundo??? (risos)

Tá... Eu sei que o Draco é mais... (Se esconde da Amai) Ele é lindo mesmo!!! (Sai correndo). Eu adoro esses dois juntos, o Harry e a Mione... E com o Draco em um triângulo fica mais lindo ainda.. mas fazer o que, Drakei anda ocupado e não pode aparecer em todas as fics.. (risos).

Eu sou suspeita para falar dessa fic, pois amei... e tenho certeza que vocês gostaram também. E gente é dia dos namorados... e por que não passar lendo uma fic linda como essa?

E crianças, não se esqueçam, mandem reviews.. A Amaizinha minha linda amiga que tive a honra de betar essa fic, ficará imensamente feliz com as reviews de vocês!!!! Pois elas as reviews...são o alimento de todo autor. Mande uma nem que seja para dizer... nossa, ficou linduu (risos)

Então é isso...

Feliz dia dos Namorados!!!!


End file.
